


Innocent

by KillAesthetic



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, dylric - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Dylric, Falling In Love, Kissing, M/M, Partying, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, highschool, reb and vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillAesthetic/pseuds/KillAesthetic
Summary: For now I'm not working on this fanfic. I just got so bored with it. It was my first time writing this ship and this fic is so trash. I don't have a summary for this so don't read it.





	1. 1

Innocent. They were anything except the word, but that was how it happened.

So innocently.

Smirks and snickers turned to small smiles and soft laughs. Short stares turned into long looks from across the class room. Shy exchanges from the passing of a cigarette, nervous from the meeting touches of fingertips.

Heart throbs, butterfly feelings...noticing the little things you'd never see in anyone else. The curves of his lips, the light in his eyes, the way his voice chuckles with amusement. The simple signs of falling in love.

Dylan didn't know when these feelings started. Over time it just happened, and something between them developed. He knew it wasn't love, merely a interested attraction.

Its because Eric is cool and two bad ass friends like that don't fall in love. He didn't know how but Dylan was sure he'd get over these feelings eventually.

Then a couple months passed and something happened.

The last day before winter break they were invited to a party. The invitation was from some guy named Derek who neither of them knew but Eric thought he was chill.

"We'll think about it." Eric told him. Which was odd for Eric to say. He hates everyone at school and isn't friendly to anyone other than Dylan.

But they didn't have anything to do and neither of them had gone to one before.

"Fuck, hope theres booze." He hears Eric shiver as they make their way to Derek's house.

"Yeah." Dylan wraps an arm around his shoulder. The two grin at each other for a second before Eric pushes him away and runs down the street, yelling and pointing his fingers in the air like guns.

Oh Eric. See, this is why they are friends. He's a crazy little shit. Or maybe they both are. At least neither of them won't  be bored. Not with Eric to entertain him anyways.

Who knows what kind of trouble they'll get up to.

Dylan laughs and chases after.

The air is freezing and it takes forever to get to the house. Heading up the side walk and walking crossing the grass, Dylan follows him closely.

Music blares from inside and outside the house. What looks like almost half kids in the school are hanging out on the lawn. Some of them trying to talk over the sound, some are dancing, and others Dylan can't really tell what the hell is going on with them.

If half the school was invited the other half is probably inside Dylan thinks, eyeing the extremely large house. Well no, he changes his mind as he approaches closer. He doubts Derek is be that popular to know everyone.

"Hey man." Eric catches his attention. "Wanna leave?"

"Guuyyyssss!!" They hear a voice. Some drunk girl stumbling towards them. "Mm...I should go to the party and go the uhm....partying. yeah. Oh..you should totally go with me!" She slurs and motions at them.

Eric snickers at her. Dylan shrugs and looks around.

Maybe it's not a good idea to stay. He didn't think there'd be this many people. But they did walk all this way for nothing so why not? If they get bored then they can steal all the booze, leave and go to Eric's to get drunk and play games.

As the two enter the house, the girl stalks after. It gets annoying really quick. Heading down a hallway, Eric points to a bathroom door. The two hide inside and lock it, waiting for her to leave.

"Need a cigarette?" Eric sits up on the counter of the sink and digs a hand in his pocket.

"I'm good" Dylan says, pulling out the last one in the pack. Eric lights his own and tosses him a lighter.

"Thanks Reb." Dylan shuts his eyes as he smokes, listening to the music downstairs play.

Exhaling, his eyes open. Eric stares at him, blowing smoking in his face. He looks great with his clunky boots and his baggy trench boat.

The song ends and plays a different one, a more softer romantic one. They both burst out in laughter.

"Music is crap."

"You're crap.

Eric jumps down from the counter, his boot making a loud thump as they the floor. he walks toward him, his coat swaying behind.

Getting rather too close, Dylan rests his hands over his shoulders. "Gonna dance with me Reb?" He smirks. It's a joke but they both know neither of them can dance.

"Get me drunk and I'll think about it." Eric moves his hands away and takes one last smoke of the cigarette before putting it out. Then he reaches for a towel and wacks at him, but Dylan dodges the attack.

"You shit!" Dylan laughs and goes after at Eric.

Eric escapes down the hall and disappears somewhere in loud room. Going to find him, Dylan makes his way though the busy crowd. He hears a few people yell something before another song comes on.

Eric sneaks up behind him and pokes him in the back. Dylan turns. "You changed the music didn't you?"

Holding up two bottles, Eric offers him one and grins. "Get me drunk bitch. I wanna dance."

"Dude." Surprised, Dylan accepts one of the bottles. He thought that was a joke but apparently he's serious. "You know I can't."

"Dont worry about it man we'll both be drunk."

"Reb..." He begins to decline but the way Eric looks at him makes him shakes his head and reconsider. Calm down, he tells himself and chugs the entire bottle.

It's just a party, yet the night passes so quickly.

In hours, Eric and him are asleep on some random couch.

That's when someone startles them. It's only Derek, whom they haven't seen all night. Then again, they were asleep for most of the party. Dylan can't even remember what happened in that period of time but figures most of the guests have already left.

"The fuck you want?" Eric says sleepily.

Before Derek can answer that, Dylan yawns. "Tired, let's go. This place is lame."

Moving his hand and accidentally touching a leg, Dylan realizes he is lying on the couch with his head in Eric's lap. Having so many questions, the two raise their eyebrows at each other. Eric's doesn't say anything. Dylan assumes it was alcohol.

"Aw, come on! Join us!" Derek whines."We're playing a game!"

Eric grabs an untouched beer bottle from nearby table and drinks from it. He looks at Dylan.

Dylan shrugs. Why is he looking at him? Aren't they too old for this shit? The last game he recalls playing with anyone was years ago and that went horribly wrong. But maybe it's something else, a video game perhaps? Video games are cool.

"Reb?" He asks. "You in?"

"Yeah man." Eric responds. "I'm down."

So it's decided.

The two get up from the couch and follow Derek into another room. Soon they find themselves sitting on the floor in a group circle side by side.

When one of the girls leaves and returns back with a bottle, Dylan's eyes widen. he knows this game. "I think I'll watch..." he begins to announce, but Eric elbows him in the side and interrupts before he can. "Don't be a pussy." He mutters to him.

Derek grins as the girl passes him the bottle. "First spin whoever it lands has to kiss you. Second spin you go to the closet." Derek winks. "And do whatever you want."

"For seven minutes." The girl adds shyly.

Seven minutes. Dylan breaths. Only seven minutes. "What do you mean, do whatever?" he raises an eyebrow. "Whatever as in..."

"Fucking?" Someone says bluntly, and almost everyone burst out in giggles. Dylan certainly doesn't.

It's a closet, no one can see...so he doesn't have to do anything if he doesn't want to...

"Not exactly." Derek rolls his eyes. The words are a calming reassurance. Almost.

As the girl next to Derek sits down Dylan notices her position on the floor is located across from Eric. She looks at them both and smiles at Eric. He doesn't notice, he's too distracted with carving a knife on the floor

How weird, Dylan frowns. Was this her idea?

Derek sets the bottle to the floor a hand on it. The others watch and wait, ready to start the game. Then, it spins!

It go around and around, passing Dylan multiple times. Luckily it doesn't stop on him. It's that one girl's turn now. She watches with hope and anticipation. It lands on some nerd and disappointment fills her eyes.

Yeah, Dylan thinks. This must've been a set up.

The next person spins. Then the next. And then on and on. Everyone is laughing enjoying the game as it goes on on and on passing from one person to next.

Dylan doesn't understand how anyone can find this fun. He's dreading the moment the bottle lands on him, or, his turn next to spin.

Who will it be? He doesn't really want his first kiss to be with Derek, or the girl, or the nerd. He looks around at everyone in the circle. Hell, he doesn't want to kiss any of these bitches.

His eyes fall to Eric's hands as he plays with the knife. Then Eric stops and reaches for the bottle.

Eric's played this before hasn't he, the bastard! Maybe he's kissed lots of chicks, so he has no problem with this. If only he could convince him to leave without sounding like chicken.

"Yo Vodka?"

"Hm?" He blinks and looks to his friend. Then to the bottle pointing at him and then the feels the touch of a rushed kiss on his cheek. Eric's lips.

Shyly, Dylan tilts his head, curling his hair and tucking it behind his ear. Eric looks away, face red, and he threatens everyone laughing in the circle.

First kiss, Dylan thinks, touching his face. At least it was with Eric than any of these farts.

Now its his turn. Hesitantly, he reaches for the bottle. As it spins Dylan hides his mouth behind a gloved hand and nervously chews on a fingernail. It starts to slow down, passing him once, then twice.

He holds his breath. It stops beside him. Eric again, second time.

Oh.

Seven minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness surrounds them inside the closet. It's too tiny for either of them to sit and the more they try to move the closer they get. To avoid contact Dylan leans against the wall and Eric presses his back to the door. At least they are trying.

"So," Eric crosses his arms. "Fuck this, am I right?"

"Yeah." Dylan reaches for a cigarette in his pocket. But he finds that he doesn't have any and sighs.

Guessing what's on his mind Eric's takes out one of his own. He doesn't have to ask him. It's so funny how well they know each other.

On instinct and Dylan bends to parts his lips and Eric's holds it to his mouth. He lights it. The two make eye contact. It feels oddly intimate. Why?

Maybe it just the fact that they are here, doing the opposite of what everyone thinks they might be doing. Tonight was supposed to be fun and instead it's been shit.

Now he's spending it in a closet with his best friend and everyone outside's laughing.

Dylan inhales and exhales, blowing smoke into the closet. He doesn't mind the smell but realizes that nicotine isn't the only scent in the room.

Cologne. Eric is wearing cologne. Dylan sniffs. How strange and why does he feel so comfortable around him?

"We have seven minutes." Eric moves so that one hand is on the wall beside him. The other steals Dylan's cigarette, bringing it to his mouth. He's much closer, but so small, it's cute.

Seven minutes but that's a long time?

Eric breathes in the cigarette before letting go and crushing on the floor. He looks down, then to Dylan, expectantly. "Well?"

"What?" Dylan stares, confused, then widens his eyes, knowing what he means. The game. They've got seven minutes left. Are they going to...? No, certainly not! What would they do anyways?

"You counting?" Dylan ask.

"No man," Eric shakes his head. "Fucking waste of time."

The way he says it stabs at Dylan's heart. But in a weird way, one that has him wondering what the hell he means. Wasting time with the game or with him?

Well, thinking about it, when they kissed Eric didn't seem to particular enjoy it. But they are Reb and Vodka. There's nothing going on between them.

Anyways it's a party. They can still have fun right?

"Maybe not." Dylan suggests and out of nowhere adds, "You're with me."

Eric, for a short second, goes silent. It almost worries Dylan, wondering if he picked the wrong words to say. Until he hears a chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing V," Eric smirks and pokes at one of the buttons on Dylan's trench coat before fondleing the fabric.

Dylan's eyes narrow.

Eric stares at Dylan's shirt and tightens his hands onto the coat. Suddenly, and rather forcefully, Dylan is yanked towards Eric, who pulls him closer as they back against the door.

For support Dylan rests one hand against it while the other unintentionally grabs something. Its a hip. Shit, he thinks.

Shit shit shit!!!

Eric's hand slides under the coat and touches his sides. The movements are soft, careful and slow. It is terrifying but with each touch Dylan's heart beats with excitement.

Why is this happening? Why is he doing this?


End file.
